Talk:The massive "I just got in to anime" recommendation list
IMHO, Freezing isn't a harem show. Even though Lanna pursues Aoi, he never considers anyone other than Stella. Please move to Fanservice or Action. *Moved Freezing to Fanservice. Theodorejhooker (talk) 23:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Is there really no shounen section? I would agree that the quality can be questionable, but it can't be denied that a large portion of people like shounen regardless. The obvious fact is, shounen series are the best selling anime period. When you don't have any shounen suggestions, its like saying you dont care about the biggest possible market.If someone doesn't like psycological they should ignore stuff in the psycological section. Likewise there should be a section for shounen for those interested in that type of anime. If someone doesn't want to watch it fine, but I would think statistically people are more likely to like shounen. Having said that I reccomend Hunter X Hunter (1999) TruthTaco _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Why is Evangelion listed under Horror? It should really be under Sci-Fi. *I would say it's closer to Horror than Sci-Fi or mecha. The series definitely seems closer to Lovecraft or Devilman than Firefly, after all. Neito 14:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) **I think it's mainly mecha, but I suppose placing it in the horror section has other benefits... People complained that it's not a happy-go-lucky show that's suitable for newcomers; if it's in the horror slot then people will watch it with a more suitable mindset. Mandril. 10:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ***It's defintely more of a horror show than a mecha show. Look at the main themes of Eva vs., say, Gurren-Lagann or Mazinger Z. Nothing saying it has to be in only one category, tho. Neito 13:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You missed two that are absolute classic Princess Mononoke and Trigun are two that everyone should start out with. I know that out of the Studio Ghibli films you've already listed Spirited Away but for a slightly more mature audience Princess Mononoke would be more of an attention getter. Also, Trigun FTW. ---- Forget Trigun, wheres Chrno Crusade?! More that you need You need to inlcude Bleach and Naurto & Naruto Shippuden. Samauri Deeper Kyo is also a sweet one. *Bleach and Naruto may have been decent bets for getting people into anime back in the day, but right now they definately don't belong on this list. Setting aside the questionable quality of these shows, their scope/length simply makes them unsuitable as "watch this to give anime a try" shows. While I have not seen Samauri Deeper Kyo, I think that the typical constantly ongoing shounen storyline isn't that recommendable in general. Mandril. 10:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) code geass! it's what started me on anime! *Code Geass is a bit of a love-it-or-hate-it show. We'd have to find a way to stress that it's not much of a mecha show, but more than anything an ellaborate chess show. Mandril. 10:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Depends of the genre I agree with a few of the more recent posts, it really does depend on what you are in the mood for. When I got into anime years ago, all I had was what Cartoon Network gave me. Like everyone else I watched DBZ, Outlaw Star, Cowboy Bebop and the like. Anime in the last few years has been so good that all the mainstays are getting replaced other than Eva. I also would never reccomend to anyone to start a long series like Bleach or Naruto. I'd say for pure action, go with Black Lagoon, Gurren Lagaan, If you are more interested in slice of life, I'd start out with Azumanga Daioh, then end on Lucky Star. (especially if you love weird Japanese references) Shojo, Lovely Complex, and Kimi ni Todoke are pretty good. Watching Miyazaki films is always a wonderful appetizer before you dive into complete obssession. All should be watched after Evangelion though... 13:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions to improve the list for newer viewers. Looking over this list of recommendations, it seems to fall prey to all the typical problems with anime recommendation lists. It's filled with nostalgia, and shows with more historical value than usefulness to newcomers. As such, I'd recommend the following changes: Death Note and Neon Genesis Evangelion should be moved to the Psychological section. Although they're not a perfect fit anywhere, I'd argue that they're more fitting there than anywhere else. I'd dispute the inclusion of the NGE series at all, on the grounds that while it is of great historical value and importance, it's somewhat unique and thus misleading to newcomers, as well as being both depressing and often badly paced. And I shouldn't have to mention the 'ending'. But it's probably foolish to even try to talk people out of this one. To the Mecha section should be added: Gundam SEED or 00 (Although these continuities are often maligned, and don't have the nostalgia appeal of Wing or quite the quality of the UC series, UC Gundam is extremely substantial and may be very daunting to newcomers; SEED, I believe, was originally intended this way.) Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-Hen (Mazinger is a classic, but again, the newer series is better as an introduction to the Super Robot genre.) New Getter Robo or Getter Robo Armageddon (as above, but with the additional caveat that the original 70s anime never properly reflected the nature of the manga Getter, being considerably cleaned up and toned down. While on the subject, do not fall into the trap of assuming Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann is completely original or innovative. It's largely a high-budget pastiche of earlier shows such as Getter Robo. I wouldn't suggest it be removed, since it does stand up fairly well to criticism and is interesting on its own merits. But it's important to bear in mind.) Patlabor and Armored Trooper VOTOMS, for those who like realism in their mecha. I've not personally seen these, but I'd nevertheless recommend them to those who are looking for mecha with a more real-world feel. Macross Frontier instead of the original series (the original series is, indeed, a classic, but Frontier is shorter, better paced and beautifully animated.) A Magical Girl section should be added (I believe the genre is significant enough both in numbers and fanbase to justify its inclusion as a section): Pretty Cure Splash Star (This series is both subbed and, I believe, may soon have a licensed version available in Canada? It's also (arguably) the most representative series of the Pretty Cure franchise.) Sailor Moon (Arguable. It's certainly important to the genre, essentially popularising (not creating, as is universally believed) the most well-known magic warrior form, but it's only the third season, about 90 episodes in, that it becomes good enough to recommend, really. There are episode guides that show which episodes are skippable filler, making it rather more manageable.) Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (The magical idol singer subgenre is also fairly important, though it's not as well known.) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (I'm not certain on this one. Personally, I usually call it a mecha series. Furthermore, the first half of the first season is very much lolicon appeal, and may scare off some viewers. To add to that, it's completely unique, having more in common with Gundam and Super Robot Wars than any other magical girl series. I'll leave the decision to whoever looks over these suggestions.) Card Captor Sakura (it's likely that newcomers may already know something of this as the appalling 'Cardcaptors' dub. While it's hardly representative of the genre as a whole, and perhaps not for those who feel a particular need for coherent, complex plots (though, the same could be said for many magical girl shows), it's somewhat less combat-focused and cuter than most, and of course, being adapted from a CLAMP manga, features highly detailed and beautiful designs.) To the Romance or Comedy section I suggest the addition of Love Hina. It's the classic (though not the first) harem anime, and as such, it's at least as historically important as Evangelion, but with the advantage of actually being very representative of what came after it and no worse than any other harem anime. I'd also suggest adding Ah! My Goddess to the Romance section, as the archetypal magical girlfriend anime, with the additional advantage of very interesting side characters and a protagonist who actually does something. I would suggest removing Toradora!, but it seems, sadly, that tsundere has become something of a subgenre in itself, and thus necessitates inclusion. I'm very sad about this, but such opinions have little place in a list such as this. One more thing I'd suggest to the Romance or Drama section is CLANNAD. The first season would belong in Romance and to some extent Comedy, while After Story delves into drama very rapidly and stays there for much of the latter part of the show. The ending is poor, but it's probably unwise not to include a series as well liked as this one simply because of that. I'd suggest the addition of either Gambling Apocalypse Kaiji: Ultimate Survivor (an amazingly overdone title for an anime about rock-paper-scissors, but it lives up to it) or Akagi (about mahjong, but similar in mood) or One Outs (again, similar in mood, but about baseball) to the list, but am unsure as how to categorise the former. Either Psychological or Sports, I'd guess? I'd also suggest the addition of Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei to the Comedy section, being an excellent black comedy satirising Japanese social problems, and quite accessible even to those who aren't particularly aware of them. The 'godawful' section is stupid and I see no need for its inclusion. A /jp/ meme does not justify including something on a list like this specifically to poke fun at it, and furthermore it's counterproductive to do so because people will look into it anyway simply out of curiosity. The Tsukihime anime isn't even that bad, just unremarkable next to the game or manga, aside from its soundtrack. Despite the numerous omissions and odd choices, I'd like to compliment the list compiler(s) for not falling to temptation and adding Excel Saga, Lucky Star or Hayate the Combat Butler (though, for those who would suggest those, Pani Poni Dash is probably a better option), since both of those shows are almost entirely dependent on references to other shows for their comedy, obviously making them an incredibly poor choice for newcomers. Azoyanni 06:02, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *I have removed the "Godawful" section precicely for this reason. It doesn't need to be there, and it just serves to repeat a 4chan meme. Thephotoman 03:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Steins;Gate removed? Why was Steins;Gate removed from the Scifi section? It's one of the highest (if not THE highest rated) anime to air on TV in Japan, and is most certainly Scifi in nature. As far as western review sites, it's the #2 ranked anime on ANN, the #3 anime on MyAnimeList, and #4 on anime-planet. In the scifi category, I cannot think of an anime that MUST be included to this degree. あららぎ 04:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) あららぎ Ghost Hound is listed twice. Concerning the moe section Firstly, my personal apologies for /a/'s raid. I am not responsible for it, but I'd like to assure you that those who partake in it represent the worst of us. Our more upstanding users hate board culture wars as much as (we hope) you do. When I came here shortly after it was linked on /a/, I couldn't help but get a small laugh out of a certain edit: "Moe isn't a category but we're gonna call it one anyway because we're retarded.". Then it occurred to me that this must have been replacing an actual moe category that was there before. This concerns me, because what this edit said holds some truth. Moe isn't a genre, and by categorizing these shows as moe I'm afraid you are only perpetuating a misconception, perhaps even a massive troll. If you have the time, I would like some of you to read this file I uploaded:http://redditanime.wikia.com/wiki/File:Moe.jpg It's probably the best explanation I've read to what moe really is. I would also urge that the anime currently in the moe section be moved to a more appropriate genre, such as slice-of-life or comedy. By God, What are you THINKING? Where the hell is Sword Art Online?!?!?! I almost broke my computer when I saw it was missing. By god put it SOMEWHERE. Addition suggestion First off, I must say that I absolutely love this list!! I think I personally will try and "conquer" all of these series at one point. Also, I just was wondering if Skip Beat could possibly be added to the Romance section? I would like to suggest adding Fooly Cooly to the list, it is short but a personal favorite of mine. 17:50, June 10, 2014 (UTC) How do you not have Ninja Scroll in there!!? -Knuckles \m/ 17:52, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Attack on Titan Attack on Titan? It would be a wonderful addition 06:00, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay what happens when you watch a new anime. Oh I know it has like three or four episodes maybe 12 then the new Anime watcher is stuck waiting for new Episodes. Start them with a classic that has some meat something they can enjoy for a long time. Like Naruto,Sailor Moon, ect. Remember if they learn to love anime like you do they will devour all they can as fast as they can. 20:10, June 25, 2015 (UTC) The Nine Tailed Fox Hat Add "Guilty Crown" Definatly missing "Guilty Crown". It's a complete anime series with 22 episodes and lots of action pumped episodes. I couldn't make out any fillers and i had a wounderfull time watching through all of them. In the middle it gets a little bit confusing but everything should be clear after the last episode. One Piece should be out, its way too overwelming if more then 12 animes per genra is overwelming. One Punch Man should be added to Comedy and Parasyte to Horror or Sci-Fi both very good new animes and short. Stopped browsing this page after not finding those 2 but seeing One Piece, wiki, once again, you are bullsh!t FonZ420 (talk) 14:07, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Can you please add Your Lie in April in the Music category ^_^